Web search engines provide search tools for entering text strings to search for documents on the Internet. Such text-based search tools are not well suited for finding forms for various reasons. Many forms include common textual content. For example, there are many forms related to the text “youth soccer league application” with similar text on the forms, e.g., “child's name,” “address.” “birthdate.” etc. As a result of this similar content amongst forms, searching for a particular form using text can be time consuming and burdensome for a user. Such a user may be required to try multiple search text strings and/or search through many similar results to find the particular form of interest. Moreover, the person searching for the particular form may view a given search result and have uncertainty as to whether it is the exact right form for which he or she is searching. Text-based document searching techniques do not provide an efficient and effective way to search for forms.